


The Guardian Saga: Shattered Peace

by Stormsworder



Series: The Guardian Saga [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsworder/pseuds/Stormsworder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the events of Twilight Falls, Hyrule Castle has been rebuilt and Zelda is finally going to become queen. But things soon fall apart as war threatens to engulf the land...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

Three years.

In that time, Hyrule Castle had been rebuilt by the combined efforts of the four races, especially the mountain-dwelling and powerful Gorons. The grand castle had been restored as best as possible, but that didn't change the fact that several priceless items had been lost thanks to the majority of the structure's destruction by Ganondorf during the Invasion of Twilight. Despite this, the interior was still magnificent to behold even if it was missing several works of art that had been passed down through generations. But that thought was at the back of everyone's minds right now. This was a time for celebration and revelry, as it marked not only the completion of the castle, but the rise of its ruler.

The Princess of Destiny was to become Queen of Hyrule.

The dining hall of the castle was filled with a dull roar. At the table of honor, sitting clad in a beautiful dark red dress, was Princess Zelda herself. To her right was the new commander of the royal knights, and secretly her younger brother by a year, Cale. He was clad in a moderate amount of highly polished silver armor that covered most of his chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs with purple cloth covering whatever bits of the chainmail beneath were visible, a vivid violet cape trimmed with gold behind him. At his side was a relatively new two-handed blade in a purple-and-gold scabbard, his silver helm set on the table for now. A handsome young man of twenty-six now, he had changed little in the past three years. It was due in part that, despite his best efforts, his messy brown hair could never really be fixed due to too much time in the helmet, as Rurik put it. He was listening with a smirk to his slightly inebriated cousin Rurik, who also wore the armor of a royal knight, but nothing near as intricate as his cousin's. The muscular man's face was slightly red, a sign that he had a bit too much to drink, and his black hair slicked back in his usual style, although now he was getting a bit of a goatee on his chin. He was bragging about his victories and skills to the rather unfortunate racial relations adviser who sit next to him, Terick.

Left of Zelda was the young Hylian Danielle, who was in fact the youngest sibling of both Cale and the princess herself, although that fact was unknown to the majority of the people. Now seventeen, she had grown considerably from the young girl who had been caught up in the Invasion of Twilight three years before. While not exactly stunningly beautiful, especially due to her tomboyish nature, she still caught the attention of those who saw her… although mostly it was due to her actually wearing a simple dress for once. Needless to say, she looked uncomfortable and none-too-pleased as she shifted slightly in her chair. Her hair, normally worn in a high ponytail, was down and tied loosely at the end. Blaine sat left of her, mostly distracted and staring out at the joyous guests who sat in the dining hall. Out of the three men who had for so long thought of themselves as brothers, he was perhaps the most handsome of all. His black hair was much shorter than what it used to be, his bangs slightly spiked up at the front. After his injuries he obtained three years ago, he was discharged from the royal knights but continued to serve his cousin, the princess, in any way he could as a tactician. Bearing a permanent limp and occasional sharp pain in his back, he had become quieter and mellower due to what happened.

On either side of the four family members were the top four advisors to the princess, men and women who had served Zelda's father and now Zelda herself, having survived the Invasion of Twilight by fleeing the castle at nearly the first sign of trouble. There were some who condemned them for their cowardice, some of the knights included, but they had cited that their lives were valuable if something were to happen to the sole heir to the throne during the invasion, that they had to escape for the good of the land. Not many bought that.

Aremas, the gruff Hylian military adviser and one of the older senior advisers, stroked his trimmed salt-and-pepper beard, pale blue eyes filled with irritation. At being pushed to the edges of the table into spots less-important than the children of his old friend Greil (he was left unaware of their true relationship to the princess) he had protested heavily but to no avail. His orange robes were trimmed with black, the small dagger he wore tucked away at his side hidden beneath the folds of it. Once the mentor of the former commander Greil, he had been asked to take an adviser position by the former king, a move that had been greatly liked by the people. Needless to say he was quite popular, mostly due to the fact he had led the campaign in the Gerudo War and was a hero.

To his left sat Dinas, treasury adviser and the only one of mixed race. With one elbow resting on the table and her chin atop her silken gloved fist, she peered sideways at Blaine and Danielle, her hazel eyes carrying a slightly bored but curious look. Her richly colored purple dress was low-cut around her chest, the shoulder portions just a bit puffy. The gloves reached up to just below her elbows, ornate gold jewelry around her neck with a gold headdress that bore a topaz in it pulling back her long, fiery red hair in a high ponytail. All who saw her could tell immediately that she was of Gerudo heritage, although she carried a decent amount of Hylian blood in her. Regardless, there had been outrage when she was appointed as an adviser, as it had been uncalled for of anyone of non-pure Hylian descent, let alone one with Gerudo blood, to obtain a position such as that. Over time though, people grew a bit more accepting of her once she had proved her worth, although still some harbored mistrust towards her.

Terick, the racial relationships adviser, was the other older senior adviser and the oddest of the four. As Dinas often put it, the elderly man had the fashion sense of a dead Bulblin. Mostly bald with wisps of white hair and spectacles, his clothing was a mix-match of contrasting colors. Over a forest green shirt he wore a black coat trimmed with gold that bore a strange green symbol on the back. His dark brown pants were old and wrinkly, teal leather shoes looking completely out of place. His emerald eyes carried a bored and irritated look as Rurik droned on, the elderly Hylian trying to tune him out. He was the earliest appointment of the former king, most of those chosen around the same time having already passed on. Strange and eccentric, he was known to study the history and culture of every race in existence, and so he knew of even the most obscure facts from the different races and was in charge of negotiations between them. Lately he had grown a bit hostile to the children of Greil since his passing three years ago, but most thought it because he was just losing his mind with old age. It was expected that he would pass away soon, although his health had never deteriorated much.

The final adviser that was seated at the head table was Famat, the agricultural adviser. He was in better spirits than the rest, chuckling deeply as he drank from his own goblet and talked across Terick to Rurik. Despite the nearly twenty-year difference in age, he got along well with the royal knight. Gruff but gentle, his dark green eyes glittered with humor. His short, shaggy brown hair was the same color as his scruffy beard, and he seemed uncomfortable in his formal wear of emerald robes. He was formerly a farmer before his appointment, aiding fellow farmers during the war when the Gerudos had targeted crops. Had it not been for his efforts, many would have starved, making him somewhat of a hero to the common folk. Everyone knew that he preferred to meet people face-to-face over dull paperwork, and more often than not he would be out and about inspecting areas as an excuse to get out of the stuffy castle.

Danielle shifted her gaze towards her sister's face as she sat there with her half-eaten meal before her, but the princess was preoccupied with examining the crowd, a distant expression on her face. Following her sister's gaze, she noticed a few familiar faces among the guests, but to Danielle the most notable of these were the members of the "resistance" and the hero Link himself, the one who had saved the land of Hyrule. Part of her yearned to be sitting over there with them and socializing with her friends, as Zelda had scarcely spoken to her the entire day. She understood that the soon-to-be-queen was busy, but to never do anything more but barely acknowledge her? It was frustrating indeed, especially when Danielle had grown so close to Zelda.

Sighing a bit, she used her fork to play around with a piece of food on her plate, eyes drifting about the throne room again. She noticed one of the members of the resistance group was looking back at her, the young Hylian now feeling the color rising slightly in her cheeks. Shad, the young man who had great interest in scholarly affairs, especially the Sky Beings, was glancing towards her with a bit of a smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses and spoke with Telma. For the past three years they had steadily become close friends, and something had grown between them. It was something more than friendship, but not quite love. It was… weird, that's the only way she could accurately describe it, because she had never felt this way before.

"You're blushing, my dear Danielle," Blaine spoke into her ear, causing Danielle to sit up rigidly.

"Blaine!" she hissed in annoyance, her gaze darting sideways to his smirking face. Apparently he had grown bored himself and chose to amuse himself with picking on his younger cousin.

Chuckling, Blaine glanced at her with an amused look. "What? It's true. I've seen you and Shad together for more than just him giving you lessons at the princess's behest. Quite an unexpected couple, not only with him being seven years older, but with you being a noble that  _still_  doesn't care to learn lessons and Shad but a humble scholar."

"Okay, for one, he volunteered to give me lessons, the princess didn't order him to. And two, I don't always avoid my lessons," she mumbled, trying to fight back the rising blush as she took up her cup and sipped the lukewarm water.

"You know, mentioning him volunteering for it really doesn't help your argument much."

Trying to think of a comeback, Danielle slowly smirked as her eyes flickered to her cousin. "And what about you and Ashei, hm?"

This did the trick, Blaine immediately growing defensive. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Come now, with how much you two bicker, you'd think you were a married couple!" Feeling victorious due to Blaine's own blush, she chuckled and set down her cup. "The tactician and the warrior, what a perfect couple."

Sighing in defeat, Blaine shook his head and sat back in his chair. "I suppose I deserve this, seeing as how I first started ribbing you about Shad…"

"Quite honestly, I believe the two of you shouldn't bother with mere peasants," Aremas's gruff voice muttered, drawing the attention of the cousins. "You are of noble blood and should look to other nobles for your spouses, not lesser… commoners."

Blaine looked back to Danielle, mock-gagging and causing the younger Hylian to nearly burst out laughing had she not been able to stifle it. "Well, Master Aremas, Ashei is the daughter of a former royal knight, and Shad is above a mere peasant."

"Bah, you know what I mean, Blaine! That girl's father was a disgraced knight, mind you." Aremas folded his arms, grunting in annoyance. "You two are noble and should take only those of higher stature."

_What an old-fashioned elitist,_ Danielle thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and make a comment back while the adviser looked at her.

"Now, now, Aremas," Dinas chided in her usual smooth, calming voice, hazel eyes glittering with a bit of humor. "Let the kids have some fun. There's nothing wrong with them living how they want."

"You, too? Dinas, I'll have you know I…"

Tuning out Aremas now and nodding her thanks to Dinas, Danielle stared forward while Blaine leaned over to speak to her in a quieter voice. "So, I noticed that the princess has been ignoring you lately. What's been going on? Did you two have an argument?"

Danielle shook her head, lips contorting into a slight frown. "Not at all," she murmured. "I don't know why she's acting so strange. I don't think I've done anything wrong to upset her. Maybe she's just incredibly stressed about all of this, but that doesn't seem like her. And to not even talk to me at all?" She looked now at her sister, but Zelda appeared lost in her thoughts. Something was troubling her, but she was doing her best to hide it. On the other side of her, Cale noticed the princess staring into the distance and leaned over to talk to her.

Confused and feeling a little hurt by Zelda's treatment of her, Danielle lifted her drink to her lips and took a deep sip, wondering once more just what the cause was behind her sister's behavior.


	2. The Coronation

The throne room was packed with guests, each excited to see the princess take the throne as the Queen of Hyrule. Royal knights lined the carpet to the throne on either side, silver armor shining in the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Cale stood to the right of the throne, helmet firmly placed on his head and casting shadows over his eyes, while Terick stood on the left holding a purple satin pillow that carried a dazzling gold tiara with a brilliant ruby gem in the middle. Princess Zelda herself slowly approached the throne, walking slowly across the dark red carpet as she kept her eyes focused on the two men before her.

Danielle had been fortunate enough to get near the front of the crowd, but she was closer to the entryway than the throne. The quiet murmur in the throne room now died away as Zelda began her approach, every eye on the woman thought by many to be the last of the royal family.

Her long ears twitched slightly, a faint sound reaching them. It was a thumping, rhythmic sound not unlike the beating of a heart. It caused her own heart to sink and her stomach knot in dread, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that something was dreadfully wrong. She looked left to Shad and Ashei, but they didn't seem to notice anything. Frowning she glanced right and saw that Link was shifting uneasily. "Hey Link, do you feel that?" she whispered.

The hero, who wore his green tunic at Rusl's urging, nodded slowly. "And that sound, too… What is it?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right at all." Danielle glanced around the crowd, but everyone seemed oblivious to anything being wrong, and Cale was too far off to see his reaction if there was any. Perhaps it was just nerves? But if that was the case, then why did Link feel this way, too?

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention, Danielle spotting one of the crossbow-armed normal soldiers shifting near the entryway. He was just slightly leveling the weapon, taking aim at something directly across from him. The realization slowly dawned on her, the Hylian numb with shock as her hand latched onto Link's wrist, drawing his attention to what she was looking at. One of those sworn to protect the land and its princess had gone turncoat, and the soldiers on either side were either oblivious or part of this plot.

"We have to stop him!" Link hissed, now rushing forward and shoving through the crowds to get to the middle of the throne room. Danielle forced her legs to move and followed quickly, nimbly moving through and ducking under the arms of the startled royal knights that tried to catch her. Link had also managed to push through, the crowd's attention turning to the two.

"Watch out!" Danielle shouted to her sister as she turned sharply once her feet had hit the carpet, sprinting forward while Link tried to rush at the turncoat soldier. "A traitor! One of the so—" The twang of a crossbow firing was lost beneath her warnings, but the sight of the bolt jutting from her back was proof enough that her words were true.

Danielle's eyes were wide from the pain that had pierced through her body, her momentum from running sending her crashing towards the floor. But before she slammed face-down against the carpet, her older sister caught her in her arms, gently lowering Danielle to the floor. Zelda had rushed to catch her? She hadn't even been aware of it, but she could hear the screams of fear and panic from the guests in the throne room and the rattling of armor from the royal knights as they surrounded their liege in a protective formation.

The sharp, intense pain was unbearable, and to make matters worse, it was spreading throughout her body. Poison. That's what it had to be. How else could that one crossbow bolt have her barely able to move with a pain that spread like wildfire? She tried to focus on her surroundings, but she couldn't. Everything was a blur of colors and motion about her, that pain drowning out her thoughts, paralyzing her limbs and making each breath a painful struggle. As the blackness of unconsciousness flooded into her stunned mind, the last details she was aware of were the left side of her face pressed against something cool and soft, gloved hands gently holding the back of her head and resting on her right cheek. The world about her had descended into chaos, but she was oblivious to it all, hearing only the faint sound of a drumbeat echoing in her head in synch with her beating heart.

* * *

After the tumultuous chaos that had filled the air, the throne room now seemed eerily silent despite the clanking of the royal guards' armor. Cale was still in a state of shock as he watched two guards helped Link apprehend the struggling turncoat soldier the hero had tackled after the bolt had been fired. The gorge rose in his throat at the sight of his little sister's blood trickling to the floor from her bloodstained dress. His legs refused to even move, but his cousins wasted no time in rushing to the side of the two princesses.

_I saw him raise the weapon, but why couldn't I react? It's like… something held me back, and I didn't even realize he shot until after everyone began to flee. But why? Why one of our own soldiers?_

"Commander Cale! I understand how you must feel, but pull yourself together, boy!" Aremas barked, startling Cale back into focus. "You have your duty!"

"Enough, Aremas!" Dinas retorted, her usually smooth voice shaken. "By the goddesses! What a fine mess this turned into! Why would a soldier even try to assassinate Zelda on her coronation?" Pushing past Aremas, Dinas now crouched beside Zelda, whose face Cale couldn't see as she held Danielle's heard in her lap while awaiting the arrival of a healer in the castle. "Don't worry, your highness. She'll be taken care of."

Cale forced his slightly trembling legs to move as he approached his sisters, taking note that the only ones allowed to remain in the throne room were the advisers, knights, and Link. Everyone else had either fled or been ushered out. He knelt down to inspect Danielle's wound and condition. "Milady, will she--?"

Zelda slowly shook her head, expression one of deep-rooted sorrow and regret. "I do not know, but… I fear this was no ordinary arrow. She is burning up. I can only pray the healers aren't too late."

Amazed that she was still maintaining her composure and noticing the thoughtful look in her clear blue eyes, Cale bit his lip as he stumbled to his feet. He was praying that same prayer with all his heart, for he couldn't bear to lose his baby sister, especially not like this.

It seemed their three years of peace had ended.

* * *

Zelda stared out of her luxurious room's window, a frown across her lips. The whole castle was on a lockdown, and no one was allowed to enter or leave. The captured turncoat was being questioned, along with the guards who had been beside him, to find out just why the human soldier had turned against the queen. Aremas had been very vocal before the ceremony that he didn't appreciate the idea of humans being allowed into the coronation, let alone human soldiers being placed as guards. But Zelda had been adamant in her decision that the ceremony not be closed off to others. She could have sworn that, while they carried her unconscious sister off, she had seen an "I-told-you-so" look on the gruff ex-general's face.

The door behind her opened quietly, soft footsteps just barely padding across the carpet laid out from the door to the window. Zelda knew just who this was, as the guards outside had orders to only allow certain visitors into the room while she rested inside. Not only that, but she could recognize those careful, quiet footsteps just about anywhere. "Did the apothecary have any luck?"

"Partially," a calm female voiced answered. "It seemed that the young man who tried to take your life was using a rather interesting poison, a concoction of two very different sources, one of which I doubt you will enjoy hearing about. The first source is from Faron Woods, where it has been determined the man hails from."

"As expected. Already this is being viewed as an act of rebellion by the people and the council. All this managed to do was determine a piece of information that this turncoat will not reveal to us. But what of the other source?"

"…Sheikah."

Flinching, her eyes widening sharply at this unexpected news, Zelda felt her pulse quickening. Despite this, she didn't turn to face her visitor as she stared out the window. "The apothecary figured out this second source on his own?"

"You needn't ask what you already know the answer for. What is your course of action?"

"Mm… can you help her?"

"Perhaps. The fact it is a combination poison may have saved her life. A Sheikah poison alone would have ended her already, but it was designed as a king-killer. There is a slim chance for her to survive this."

"Waste no time in treating her, then, for even a wasted second could mean the end of her life," Zelda responded in an even tone, one hand slightly curling into a fist as she processed this information.

"I have already tended to her, your majesty. The young man at her side in the infirmary is administering the first stage of the treatment by my orders." There was a pause, followed by the sound of a slight step being taken. "I'm surprised. Not much rattles you, and yet you're making mistakes in judgment. This isn't like you."

Zelda closed her eyes now, releasing a shuddering breath. "She may die, even with your aid. Do you expect me to be callous and unmoved by the fact that my sister may die…?"

A hand rested on her shoulder, one clad by a fingerless black glove. "I know. My apologies, but you are still this land's ruler. You must be strong and lead the people through this crisis. You know as well as I that the situation will soon deteriorate even further and conflict is on the horizon. They will need you. Do it for your sister, Zelda. She may have given her life to save you, and if that is the case, such a noble sacrifice must not go to waste."

Zelda felt the speaker's hand fall away, the woman silently taking her leave as the ruler remained alone in her lavish room. Anger, worry, anxiety… they all gnawed at her heart, although she tried to appear strong to everyone else. Would Danielle, the tomboyish princess of not even eighteen whose royalty was kept a secret from the people, succumb to the assassin's bolt that was meant for Zelda? And could it be that the Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family thought to be long-extinct, have a survivor who sought vengeance upon the family to provide the poison that ravaged her sister's body?

_The flames that engulfed the land, my sister's blood soaking my hands as shadows draw in from the four corners of the world… I tried to change it, but I couldn't. I cannot alter the destiny the goddesses have set, no matter how much I desire to. War will soon come, and it will tear this country apart… while I will be powerless to stop it._


	3. Tensions Rising

Nearly a week had passed since the attempt on Queen Zelda's life. With the knowledge that the assassin was one of the minority humans, racial discrimination and hatred broke out amongst the Hylians. The Hylians were furious over the attempt, and despite the fact it was the actions of only one man alone, their outrage had found a target. The Gorons, living near the human settlement of Kakariko, came to their friends' aid, sending warriors to defend the village. The Zoras, still recovering from the loss of their queen, wisely kept out of the arguments between the races while marshalling their own forces in case any action was taken against them.

And to make matters worse, rumors abounded of strange happenings in the distant desert. Adventurers foolish enough to trek out there reported sightings of dark-skinned women with fiery red hair and unusual garb around near the Arbiter's Grounds, although most wrote it off as delusions or mirages suffered by the sun-scorched adventurers. But for those who took their word, they began to wonder if, in the midst of what could turn out to be a bloody civil war, an exiled race was going to return?

* * *

Queen Zelda slammed her gloved hands down on the table, glaring at Aremas while the rest of her advisers flinched and recoiled. The queen's anger was a rare sight, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. "What is the meaning of this, Aremas!? What insanity has taken hold that you desire to strip me of my power because I wish for peace instead of war!?"

If the military adviser was intimidated, he hid it well. Keeping his cool, he replied in a slow drawl, as if addressing a child throwing a tantrum. "Now, now, your highness. This is not an act of insanity, but one for your own good and the good of the people. To us, it seems quite obvious that you lack the resolve required to perform the actions necessary for the betterment of our country."

"Bringing war to an innocent people? That is not betterment, it is barbaric!"

With a sigh, he slowly shook his head now and put his hands together and elbows on the table, resting his chin atop his folded hands. "This is exactly why we deem you inadequate. They are a rebellious lot, and they must either be put in their place or exterminated. The one who tried to kill you even claimed that many of the people there would prefer it if the royal family was shattered."

"You take the word of a madman over that of the people? Not all share in his ideals!" she protested, blue eyes narrowed. "You would slaughter so many innocents because of the actions of a few?"

"Discontent can spread like wildfire, as you saw with the Gerudo War. We cannot allow that to happen again, and so we must take action now instead of waiting all because you are too soft." Now he plastered on a sickening smile. "Now, if you would be so kind as to depart, Zelda, we have business to attend to."

Queen Zelda stood up straight, doing her best to hide her indignation. That last line of the military adviser had been one of the deepest insults. Not only had a close friend of her late father refused to address her as his liege, but he had spoken down to her as an inferior, one nowhere near his level. "And what of you lot? Will you blindly follow Aremas as he tears this country apart?" she questioned, her eyes flickering towards the rest of the advisers. As her gaze met theirs, a few flinched while others allowed slight smiles. Terick rolled his eyes as if he was getting bored and irritated with the queen.

_Even my own council is against me, and there is little I can do. Did Aremas force all of them to follow, or do they genuinely agree? The people hunger for vengeance, and they'd gladly side with Aremas's decision if it means someone will pay._

"Very well," she replied, the words bitter in her mouth. Turning away, she exited swiftly from the chamber, averting her gaze from Aremas's sickening smirk.

Just when things seemed to be at their worst, something else came along to prove her wrong. As she proceeded down the corridor, she reflected on the chaotic spiral of events that seemed to come without ceasing. Stopping now at one of the windows that overlooked castle town, a frown crossed her face once more as she peered out at the overcast sky. A dreary day to match her current mood… With a soft sigh, the now-powerless queen of Hyrule continued on through the darkened corridors, ignoring the glances that the guards she passed gave her.

* * *

Blaine had been dozing slightly in his chair, head leaned back and mouth hanging open slightly, when the sound of two bickering men reached his pointed ears. At first he couldn't figure out where he was, but he soon recognized the infirmary. Massaging his neck as he shot a quick glance at the bed to his right, disappointment as usual greeted him. Danielle hadn't shifted even once, still in a deep unconsciousness that she would seemingly never awaken from. Healers had done what they could to help her, but at the rate it was going, soon her body would give out from not eating anything.

He stretched out in his chair, yawning widely as he briefly closed his eyes and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, eavesdropping on the argument just outside the wooden door of the infirmary. The guard posted there was apparently preventing someone from entering, a young man by the sound of it. Opening one eye, he peered at the door and tried to place that familiar voice.

_Huh, isn't that… Shad?_

Pushing himself up from the chair despite the painful twinge of protest from his scarred back, Blaine limped over to the door and pulled it open, plastering on an aggravated expression. "What's with all the racket out there, huh?"

The guard, a recent recruit by the name of Tate, snapped to attention. "Sir Blaine! I didn't mean to awaken you, but this boy here wouldn't quit trying to enter."

Shad, not usually one to get flustered, looked quite annoyed at being addressed as "boy" by someone who looked younger than even himself. "Boy? Who, Shad?" Blaine questioned. "I guess you didn't get the message that he's not to be hindered in any way? Those were Commander Cale's orders."

"Er… I-I didn't kn—"

"Of course not, or you wouldn't have woken me up with your bickering. Shad, come on in." As soon as the scholar stepped through the entryway, Blaine gave the guard a scathing look and slammed the door shut, muttering darkly under his breath. "A surge of patriotism and people joining the army, and naturally I get dim-witted recruits under my command because I'm no longer a full-fledged royal knight."

"While I understand your frustration with their incompetence, perhaps you were a bit harsh with your treatment of this one?" Shad questioned, dressed in his usual rather goofy-looking attire. One hand held the book he always brought with him, the other adjusting his spectacles as he peered towards the only occupied bed in the rather small infirmary.

Blaine shrugged, limping towards one of the empty beds beside his cousin's. "Meh, they deserve it, honestly. I'm tired of hearing them talk about 'those humans' or 'those rebels'. One of them even had the urge to say 'lesser race' right in front of me. Boy, he regretted it afterwards." Sitting down now, he took a deep breath, the weariness showing in his eyes. "But enough of that. How's the rest of Telma's gang? I've been too busy to even leave the castle and drop by."

Taking the chair Blaine had previously occupied, Shad set his book down on Danielle's bed. "Unfortunately, things aren't going too well for us. Telma closed down her bar temporarily due to the Hylians trying to pick fights with Ashei. She's been forced to stay inside nearly constantly, and Telma has received quite a few complaints due to this. Rusl left many days ago for Ordon with Link in order to stay with his family, and our green-clad friend has been protecting the villagers." Shad sighed softly, taking Danielle's pale left hand gently into his own. "This whole world has descended into such insanity that I can hardly believe it. Part of me wishes she doesn't awaken and see how much the world has changed in nearly a week."

Blaine tilted his head slightly, watching Shad gently squeeze his cousin's hand. He knew how often the scholar would come by to check on her. He had been the one responsible for administering the antidote and monitoring her condition. The strategist could tell how deeply Shad cared for Danielle despite his efforts to hide it, but he didn't know if it extended any further past that. From what he could tell, the scholar wasn't much for romance, and the same applied to his cousin. The way Blaine figured it, the sight of Danielle barely clinging to life had amplified those feelings. People never knew how much they enjoyed what they had until it was about to slip away. "I suppose the thought has crossed my own mind once or twice," he admitted quietly. "But for the most part… I want her back with us." He felt his eyes moisten slightly, the memories of her smiling and happy as he carried the young girl on his shoulders crossing his mind. "More than anything, I want my little cousin back." Blaine was able to hold back his tears, but the sorrow and longing was clear in his voice. Shad said nothing in reply, but it was obvious how much he desired the same.

Biting his lip, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, fingers rubbing at his temples.  _Goddesses, hear my plea,_  he silently prayed.  _I don't know what your plan is, what you have in store for us. But please, don't let her die. Her family needs her, her friends… Please, I beg of you great goddess, let her return to us. Let her wake up!_


	4. Hope Renewed

Pain.

It filled every fiber of her being, ripping her apart from the inside out. Images flashed across her stunned mind, memories from the moments before darkness and pain dominated her consciousness. The treacherous soldier who fired at Zelda, her sister's shocked face hovering above her…

_Child, your destiny does not end here…_

The soft words were filled with a power that made her want to quiver. Who was speaking with such authority and force? How? Was she hallucinating on the brink of death?

_Awaken… and return to those who await you…_

That voice again, even sharper than before, but still unidentifiable. But now she was hearing distant voices, muffled by the slight ringing that suddenly filled her ears. Warm, soft hands held her own between them, that warmth spreading up her arm with a tingling sensation. She was aware for the first time of how cold she felt…

"Blaine's at Telma's right now, Rurik. He's fortunate to be able to step out of this place once in a while. I heard a few people were killed out on the streets, left some children as orphans… It's turning even more horrible out there."

"I hear you, Cale. I never thought I'd see the day when another civil war broke out. I'm starting to regret being in this military."

"Well, as royal guards, our charge is protecting the queen. I wouldn't put it past that snake Aremas to try and assign us to a duty out in the field fighting the humans, especially since he knows where we stand on this issue."

"What happened to him, Cale? He was never like this, or at least I don't think he was. Father always spoke so highly of him, said he was one of the best people alive in the entire country."

"Let's not forget the effects of that weapon's corruption on Greil's mind, though. Aremas gave the weapons to Greil, so maybe there's some connection… or my idea could be farfetched and completely incorrect."

"Goddesses, please bring her back to us," a soft voice prayed, nearly lost beneath the chatter of Cale and Rurik. It was familiar, almost like the voice of her sister, but never before had Danielle heard such sorrow in the ruler's voice. Danielle wanted to open her eyes, to see all of those in the room, but her body felt so weak that she couldn't muster the strength to do even that. She tried to move her arms now to try and get someone's attention, but all she could manage was the slightest twitch of her fingers. But whoever held her hand detected the movement, for their grip tightened very slightly and a gasp of surprise escaped from her lips. "Danielle?"

With this, Danielle's dazed mind finally recognized Zelda's voice, joy filling her heart. She yearned to see the kind, loving face of her sister, the Hylian struggling to force her eyes open even the slightest. The light in the room was dimmed by heavy curtains pulled over the windows, but she immediately recognized Zelda sitting there, tears of joy in her sapphire eyes. "Oh, thank the goddesses," she breathed, leaning her head down to kiss Danielle's forehead.

Danielle tried to moisten her lips to speak, but her mouth was dry and parched. How long had she been out of it? Her entire body still ached, and it was an effort to just keep her eyes open. "Shad, bring the water bowl, quickly," the queen called over her shoulder, causing the chattering knights to abruptly stop as footsteps hurriedly approached.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" Shad questioned, coming into Danielle's blurry vision with a ceramic bowl in hand. He stopped in mid-stride as he realized what had just happened, nearly dropping the bowl had Zelda not snatched it from his hands. "S-S-She's awake?!"

"Shad, I need you to help me lift her head. She needs water." The scholar instantly obeyed as if a jolt ran through him, taking a seat to her right. His left hand slid carefully behind her back, his right gripping her shoulder gently as he helped her to sit up enough to be able to drink the water. Zelda placed one hand behind her head, the other bringing the bowl up to Danielle's mouth. She greedily gulped down water although her sister was making sure she didn't swallow too much at once. Once the bowl had been drained, the teen gasped slightly and took a few weak breaths. That bit of water had done wonders, but now her body yearned for rest once more. "Lay her back carefully. She's still incredibly weak from that poison and she needs to rest."

"I can't believe it… she actually awakened, even though the healers said it was impossible!" Shad murmured in awe, hands now sliding down Danielle's arm to gently hold her hand. Rurik stood over him, eyes glistening slightly with a big grin on his face, and Cale knelt beside Zelda with his folded arms resting on the edge of the bed.

Danielle did her best to focus on all of their faces, vision a bit blurred. Their relieved expressions spoke of immense worry and concern. How long had she been out of it? And it had been a poison after all? Licking her lips to wet them, she tried to open her mouth to speak, but Cale reached out and placed a finger over her lips and shook his head. "Don't strain yourself to speak. Just nod or shake your head if you can. Do you remember much about the attack?" She shook her head. "Well, you running out there managed to keep Zelda from taking that poisoned bolt, but it nearly killed you. You've been barely clinging to life for about a week now, and if it weren't for the queen's acquaintance, the poison would have taken your life."

Acquaintance? Danielle looked questioningly at her sister, who merely shook her head slowly. "I'll explain later. For now, sleep. You've pulled through the worst of it, but your body still needs time to recover. Much has changed since that day, mostly for the worst, I'm afraid. When you're well enough, I'll explain everything to you." Zelda looked now to the two knights. "Cale, I need to speak with you in my chambers. Once done, you may return here. Rurik, please remain here while we're gone. I trust you guarding her more than the other knights around the castle."

Rurik nodded sharply, Cale rising up to his feet after giving his little sister a gentle smile, although his eyes made it apparent he was conflicted about leaving his sister's side so soon after she awoke. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up again. Sleep well, my sister."

Smiling faintly at her siblings, she felt Zelda gently squeeze her hand before rising from her chair. The two walked out from the infirmary, the thick wooden door closing behind them. The silence was broken only by the light clanking of armor as Rurik headed around the bed and took a seat in the now-vacated chair there, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his cousin's head. Comforted by the presence of Rurik and Shad, Danielle finally relented to the exhaustion as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Cale pulled off his helmet, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead as the queen turned to face him, concern on her face. "Zelda? What's wrong? Why do you want to talk here instead of in front of them?"

"To let Danielle rest, and… I'm worried, Cale. There's a feeling in dread in my heart that will not fade, even though I'm elated for my sister's recovery." One gloved hand rested on her breast as she closed her eyes, exhaling softly.

He stepped over to the queen, placing his free hand gently on her shoulder. He knew that the queen's premonitions were something to take heed of, even if most of the advisers never did. Throughout history, the royal family members who held the Triforce of Wisdom or were destined to often had premonitions, and when they were unheeded, disaster usually followed. "Have you seen something?"

"Nothing new, but I've heard from Blaine about what's happening on the streets. Everything is descending into chaos so quickly, and people blaspheme the goddesses and urge people to turn and find solace in what they call the 'true living gods.' I fear what it must look like out on the streets with guards beating any who voice protest."

"Heretics, huh? That's nothing new, there's always been a few crazies out there amongst the people." He pulled away now, stepping over to glance out the window towards the setting sun, his helmet tucked under his arm. "And the anger is still very fresh… maybe things will cool down out there." Even as he said this, part of him knew that was very unlikely to happen.

"You know it will not. And explain why there is suddenly such a dramatic increase in the number of blasphemers and violence."

Cale shrugged at this now, running a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know. Maybe because they feel like the goddesses have abandoned us and let all of this happen. Honestly, I see their point. If the goddesses cared so much about us, then why let this whole entire mess happen? You'd think that the almighty creators would have done something to stop all this."

Zelda gave him a piercing look, causing Cale to shudder and regret speaking his mind on the issue. "Is that truly what you believe? That the goddesses have abandoned us despite how much they have protected and guided us? If they had truly abandoned us, I doubt the miracle of our sister awakening would have ever happened." Cale flinched, glancing away with a slightly ashamed expression. Talk about getting the sense knocked into him… "There is a driving force behind this, Cale. This is not just coincidence that everything has spiraled so quickly out of control. This was planned, but by who I do not know."

Cale turned around to face her, leaning back against the wall now as he glanced to his sister. Her irritation had faded, a serious expression replacing it. "So, something or someone is behind causing our nation to enter yet another civil war? But who?"

"As I said, I do not know, but in the throne room I felt something. Ancient, dark, full of malice and rage… It was very faint, but it was there."

Furrowing his brow, Cale now thought back to when he had been in the throne room. "I… think I felt that too, now that I think about it. I couldn't move even when I saw that soldier firing. I was just completely numb." Taking a shuddering breath, the commander looked up at her. "Do you think the assassination was plotted by something inhuman? Maybe… even Ganondorf?" He seriously hoped that wasn't the case… Ganondorf had caused enough trouble when he had returned from his imprisonment in the Twilight realm. There was no way his vengeful spirit had returned or something… was there?

"I do not believe it is Ganondorf, but it is likely that everything that has happened so far is the cause of some inhuman influence. But… there is always the possibility that this is not the case, and that Aremas and the others of the council have staged a coup or are just taking advantage of a crisis. There are too many possibilities."

He scratched at his chin with his free hand, a scowl on his face. "Until we narrow down what's going on, our job won't be easy. Aremas has Rurik and myself busy almost all the time except for when we're allowed to visit Danielle. I'm betting soon enough, he'll try to keep us from spending too much time around you. At least he can't send us out to fight unless things are really desperate."

"Which means we must be cautious as we try to determine what is happening in the coming days. Cale, I will need your help now more than ever. We will be under scrutiny by them, making our mission much more difficult. We need to gather and cooperate with allies outside of the castle."

"Telma's group," Cale murmured, nodding slowly. "They'll be willing to help, no doubt. And they'll be pretty effective, maybe even be able to gather more interested in helping us out." Pausing, he frowned deeply. "Will you allow Danielle to get involved? You know that she'll want to do something as soon as she recovers to help us out. She's stubborn like that."

"As much as I'd desire her not to… We will need all the assistance we can get, even though she has been injured." At Cale's slight scowl, Zelda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, repeating the gesture he had shown to her. "We cannot baby her. Even you admitted she has grown into a formidable warrior."

Cale sighed softly, shoulders slumping. "I just don't want her to get, that's all. That's why I don't want her involved."

"It's a bit too late for that," Zelda retorted in a rather harsh tone. "Have you forgotten how hard she fought to free all of you when those cursed weapons had controlled you? We cannot just tell her to sit hidden away in the castle when we know she has the skill to fight back against what threatens the land." Just grunting softly in response, Cale shook his head, not at all pleased with the idea although knowing she did have a point. Zelda pulled her hand away and began to pace the room slowly, arms crossed slightly. "But on to the matter I wish to discuss. While it was a human guard that attacked, I believe a Sheikah may be the one behind this attempt." Despite Cale's shocked look, she continued on. "The poison was partially of Sheikah origin, which means that a survivor has turned against the royal family. They may even know the truth about you and Danielle."

A Sheikah? If that was the case, that drastically changed things. "Aren't they extinct? Are you absolutely sure it was a Sheikah?" he questioned in disbelief.

"You doubt me, Cale?" The knight flinched once again. What was with him? Maybe he was just paranoid with all that had happened lately. "The one who determined this is the same one who saved Danielle from the poison. I know she speaks the truth. Our hunter is one who has mastered the shadows, and they have broken their oath to protect the royal family. If you are not prepared, you may lose all who you hold dear and even your life."

With this grim warning, Cale turned to glance out the corner of his eye through the window, ignoring Zelda slowly pacing about as he reflected on this. He couldn't allow anything to happen to his family, no matter what.

 


End file.
